Such touch-and-close fastener parts are a component of touch-and-close fasteners, as have become widely known under the trademark name “Kletten.” The adhesive elements are joined with their stems to the backing and form, with their head parts, closure bodies which can preferably have the shape of mushroom heads, but also of hooks or loops. The adhesive elements with stem lengths, often less than 1 mm, are arranged distributed densely packed on the backing such that the interlocking bodies of the head parts engage the mating elements of another touch-and-close fastener part, which completes the touch-and-close fastener by interlocking.
One of the criteria for good performance characteristics of touch-and-close fasteners is that for actuating the closure, the interlocking engagement takes place securely and easily even if, in the effort to make available a high holding force of the actuated closure, the adhesive elements are arranged very densely packed on the backing. The demands for high packing density and for ease of actuation of the closure with low expenditure of force are, however, mutually conflicting.
If the touch-and-close fastener parts are placed against one another for closure actuation, a certain probability exists that head parts of one part will meet head parts of the other part flush with each other. To achieve interlocking engagement, a type of displacement to clear the engagement path must take place. Especially for high packing density, a correspondingly high actuating force is then necessary. If high actuating forces are tolerated, which is acceptable in certain applications, in the actuated state often such high holding forces result so that an easy release of the actuated fastener is prevented or made difficult.
With respect to this problem, prior art adhesive elements are on the backing in a pattern arrangement deviating from a regular matrix. In this respect, DE 603 10 529 T2 discloses a touch-and-close fastener part in which the adhesive elements are arranged in groups of four adhesive elements each, with the adhesive elements of each group being located on the corners of an almost square rectangle.
A generic touch-and-close fastener part is disclosed in DE 94 12 526 U1. The known touch-and-close fastener part or fastening part has a base and several essentially pin-shaped anchoring elements provided with heads. The anchoring elements are adjacent to one another and project from the base. A group of first anchoring elements is located at positions on the surface of the base such that they form the corner points of essentially regular hexagonal patterns. The arrangement of the first anchoring elements is determined by a basic pattern defined by regular hexagons bordering one another and having one side or corner in common, or defined by concentric circles. Furthermore, in each of the polygonal patterns, at least one second anchoring element is in a position offset from the center point. In this way, a fastening device with fastening parts exhibiting anchoring elements is formed having a relatively high retaining force even in the shear direction.